


A Nogitsune and his wolf

by MaroonDragon



Series: Stories HDHale made me write [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nogitsune Stiles AU, Running a supernatural sanctuary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:46:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonDragon/pseuds/MaroonDragon
Summary: Stiles will never be fully rid of the nogitsune, but honestly, he does not mind that as much. Once the anger and the twisted cruelty had abated, he had understood that there was a purpose to the spirit part of himself. A purpose that he couldn't fulfill in Beacon Hills. Running a sanctuary in Japan for lost supernaturals with Peter Hale was not quite what he expected, but he would not trade it for the world.





	A Nogitsune and his wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HDHale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDHale/gifts).



> This is loosely based on a RP with HD-Hale, but the original prompt was inspired by the amazing fanfic 'Learning to live again' by Cywscross.

“Welcome to the Shrine. Let me show you to your rooms.” Stiles gives the Bakaneko a wave as the woman passed with two travel weary visitors on her heels. Her white ears are twitching in the sunlight, and he’s pretty sure that he’s spotted her tail peeking out from below the skirt she’s wearing. Not that Stiles could judge, given that he did tend to stay partially shifted on a regular basis.

The weather is nice out today, and they’re expecting two more visitors before the end of the week. Which would put them at full capacity for the first time since opening up the shrine to more than just him and Peter. It’s a nice turn of events, even if it’s a reminder of just how many people need this place.

Moving past the dormitories, and the large kitchen, he heads for one of the outbuildings that Peter has been working on for the past couple of weeks. It will be there official library and study area, for all those who wish to learn more about the shrine itself, but also other supernatural lore. Given the large number of research requests they had received so far from druids and emissaries, it would definitely be a good addition.

“Peter, I’ve brought lunch.” He called shaking the bag of food as if he has treats, just because Stiles can never resist making subtle dog jokes. He’s the only one who can probably do it without Peter going completely murder on him.

“I’m sure you’ve done so out of the goodness of your heart, and not because you’ve been avoiding the Ookami today,” Peter smirked, dropping down from where he’d been strengthening the beams for the roof.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Stiles huffed. “I am being a great mate in making sure my lover keeps his strength up.” It had nothing to do with the Ookami brothers who had been bothering him about getting full residency and joining the team of staff they had on hand.

“I’m sure that it has nothing to do with them, but if you want me to scare them into silence, I’ll happily oblige.” Peter hummed, giving Stiles a kiss before taking the food.

“Tempting, but no. They’re a nuisance, but they’re not really at the point yet where we should use those kinds of tactics. This is a place for recovery, and I don’t like scaring people. Even if they’re annoying.”

The Shrine was a sanctuary for lost omegas and other packless supernaturals. Or simply those who wanted a safe place to relax and recover for a while. They did have a permanent staff, but they were made up of the omegas who had made themselves a home at the Shrine, and who had nowhere else to go. The Ookami brothers just liked the idea of permanent access to all the resources available.

“You know, we’re going to be at full capacity soon. I didn’t think it would happen this soon. It doesn’t seem that long ago that this place was just a mess of old buildings.” Stiles settled next to Peter on the floor of the room, staring up at the new beams that were still a warm shade of yellow. Over the years they would turn whiter until they would be as ash grey as the rest of the timber buildings around them. Stiles could not wait to see it.

X

Coming to the shrine had simply felt like the right thing to do at the time.  The idea of college had seemed pointless after everything that had happened in Beacon Hills. He had centuries worth of knowledge in his head, and more near-death and actual dying experiences to last him a lifetime.

Stiles hadn’t gone to the shrine directly. Instead, he had spent several months traveling through the States, and then to Europe, and most of continental Asia. To his surprise, he often found a warm welcome wherever he went. Where the American legends had pegged the Nogitsune as a terrifying spirit, meant to be cast out and preferably killed, most European and Asian supernatural communities saw it differently. He was the bringer of peace. The Nogitsune pulled out the negative emotions, leaving people more willing and rational to discuss their problems.

He spent time with vampire covens, selkie clans, and a few scandalous Sabbaths with a Wiccan clan in England. The Nogitsune possession had given him centuries of knowledge, but it took time and practice to actually build up the muscle memory for it. He was getting stronger every day, and it had only felt right after a while to return home.

The Shrine was a bunch of dilapidated buildings, having clearly suffered from the time that the Nogitsune had been away. The land was filled with darkness and lacking the life it once had. While it had gotten harder for Stiles to distinguish between his own emotions and those of the spirit that was now intertwined with him, he knew that he was in complete agreement with the Nogitsune that a great injustice had been done to lock him up. Kira’s mother had gotten off lightly in her punishment.

What Stiles had not seen coming in all his wisdom, was a starved, beaten and nearly feral Peter, clinging to his doorstep a week later. Apparently ‘being sent to Eichen’ meant that no one actually paid attention to what happened to the man afterward.

Stiles had never agreed with sending Peter to Eichen to begin with, but he had accepted it because he could hardly try and convince everyone Peter was innocent. He had secretly hoped to hear some kind of news that the man had broken out. That Peter would get out of the hell mouth that was Beacon Hills and actually get a life of his own. Stiles had not meant for Peter to be shipped off to a bidder in Japan, who bought supernatural creatures for their own sadistic version of cage fighting.

Peter had gotten out and had followed his gut instinct to run to the best protected place in the region though. Which was the lands of the Nogitsune. Still feared and respected amongst the locals, despite there having been little activity in the years past. Now there was a new Nogitsune though, and Stiles was livid. Not just for Peter, but in general that such low lives dared to exist near his territory, and in the world in general.

It had taken them months. Months of getting Peter back to a healthy weight. Months of Peter being skittish, yet at the same time desperate for the pack that Stiles represented. Once he was back to his full strength though, they tore the organization down. Ripped it out, with the roots and all, and made it clear to anyone in the supernatural community that such a thing would not be tolerated.

Stiles knew that there were still operations out there, running on similar trades, but they were also rooted out and destroyed time and time again. It was how the idea of The Shrine had come about. Countless of victims like Peter, who were not so broken yet to be beyond saving. Then it extended to omegas, and others who needed a place to recover. Some had lost their packs, others had been cast out, or chosen to leave. There were countless reasons, but all were welcome at the Shrine.

 

X

 

The Shrine wasn’t what it used to be. It still held the ancient buildings -fixed up nowadays-, but there was running water, electricity, and wifi just like any other modern building. Stiles was willing to have chickens, and grow crops, and wear kimonos, but he refused to part with the wifi and general twenty-first-century life. 

“I should go and make sure the rooms for Derek and Cora are in order when they get here.” Stiles sighed, pushing himself up from the floor. Honestly, he wants to just get the blankets from their room and settle on the floor there for a while.

“Don’t stay out working too late. It’s pack dinner tonight, so we can’t hide out here.” He can only smile into the kiss as Peter gives him a mock salute in response.

Gathering up the containers from their lunch, he steps back out of the cool library and into the warm spring sun and the bustle of the Shrine. Life is definitely not what he expected it to be, but he cannot complain now that he’s here. Touching the bite mark on his shoulder is almost a habit now. They’re not married, and he’s pretty sure he would die laughing if Peter ever bothered to propose. They’re much more than that, and Stiles will burn down the rest of the world before he ever gives that up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
